The Story of the Ninja Goddess Houshite
by FinnishAnimeFan
Summary: The sailor Soldiers are enjoying a time of peace, but as always someone seeks to disrupt it. Can they save their precious Earth and themselves from the new, horrifying evil?  RATING subject to change.
1. Reunion

_Authors notes__: _

_This is my first story __so please review._

_I'm using mostly the dubbed names of the characters._

_Above all I appreciate and __expect an honest review_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: Reunion<p>

Dwelling in her slumber, deep in the heart of darkness, lies a mysterious woman of immeasurable beauty. She is the Ninja Goddess, Houshite. Her power is limitless as she can plunge an entire civilization into their fate. And after a thousand years she finally awakens.

"Hurry or we're going to be late!"

"What's the hurry, Serena! Where are we going anyway!"

"The new cake store, it has an opening with an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

"Great... We should've known," sigh all of Serena's friends.

Serena seems just like any normal 14-year-old schoolgirl on the outside, but she actually is the Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon. Just like her friends: the brainiac Ami is Sailor Mercury, the hot-tempered Rei is Sailor Mars, the martial-artist Lita is Sailor Jupiter, the arcade-addict Mina is Sailor Venus, and even the little Rini is Sailor Mini Moon she is also the future daughter of Serena.

Having a sweet-tooth and being hungry is a bad combo for Serena as she runs towards the cake-store with her head in the clouds: _"Why did Darien have to work so long today, now he's going to miss all the free cake."_

She runs straight into someone, crashing quite hard.

"Hey! Look where you're going, you jerk... Oh, hi Amara!" Serena greets.

"Well you should look where you're running since you ran into me!" Amara greets gladly.

"Amara, Michelle, Trista! Hi! Nice to see you again!" Rei waves, a little behind Serena.

"Nice to see you too!" Michelle replies warmly.

Amara, Michelle and Trista are also part of the Sailor Soldiers. They are from the outer solar system: the boyish Amara is the Sailor Soldier of Uranus, the smart and beautiful Michelle is the Sailor Soldier of Neptune and the more mature Trista is the Sailor Soldier of Pluto and the Guardian of Time.

"Trista!" Rini greets with sparkling eyes.

"Hello Small Lady," Trista replies.

"So you coming for cake too?" asks the ever-so cheery Serena, after standing up from the crash.

"Why not," Amara smiles after confirming with the rest.

The cake-store was right next to them, and when they get in Serena rushes straight to buffet.

"Why don't we find a place to sit first," Rei suggests.

"Sounds like a plan," Lita confirms.

They find a free table and start chatting.

"So how you been for the past month?" Michelle starts.

"Quite well, actually," answers Ami.

"Great to hear! You should really enjoy this time of peace, while it lasts," Amara continues.

"Hey what you guys talking about?" Serena appears with a mouthful of cake.

The others just look embarrassed, since everyone in the store is staring at Serena. But after they've eaten they continue their conversation, and before they notice it's already late evening.

"Oh, look at the time! We should get going or mom will have a cow!" Serena shouts suddenly, grabs Rini and runs out, with the rest following.

"See you later, Serena and the gang" Amara waves goodbye.

But considering Rei's expression, she really doesn't like been called "Serena and the GANG!"


	2. Prediction of Evil

_Author's note: So again, remember to review cause it helps me do better._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2: Prediction of Evil<p>

Houshite sits up on her lonely bed. Her long, silky black hair follows. She lifts her hand to the level of her dark, mesmerizing eyes. She slowly moves her hand before pushing it to a fist: _"Is this the reality? Am I finally awake?"_ She stands up and disappears in the shadows.

"Serena! Wake up you lazy bum!" Rini yells trying to wake up Serena, without result. She takes a deep breath, and jumps on Serena who wakes up screaming.

"You brat! Why'd you do that?" Serena shouts angry and tired.

"It's already two o'clock! And we are supposed to meet the others in half an hour!" Rini answers frustrated.

"What! It's already TWO?" Serena jumps out of bed, changes her clothes, grabs Rini and runs outside in a flash. "Got to make it! Got to make it!..." Rei demands to know.

At Rei's temple: "Where were you? You're an hour late!"

"Sorry! I overslept and we missed the bus and we had to run here and..." Serena explains.

"Save it. We have more important things to discuss." Rei dismisses Serena. "Since last night I have sensed something powerful... and evil."

Others look seriously at her and with a little horror in their eyes.

"Because we cannot track this new power, you must be on your guard." Luna warns. Artemis continues: "This might be your toughest opponent yet, so stick together as much as possible to avoid being ambushed."

Luna and Artemis are talking cats who used to be Queen Serenity's advisors back on the Silver Millennium.

"Hah, just wait! We'll find him and kick his ass all the way to the Moon!" Lita says confidently demonstrating some martial-arts.

"But maybe we should first analyze our opponent for weak point," Ami asks carefully.

"Sure, we can call that 'Plan B'. As if we need it anyway," Lita responds while continuing her demonstration.

Ami sighs, while Mina shrugs her shoulders and Rei chuckles. Suddenly a loud noise fills the temple, like a roar of beast. But when everyone turns to Serena, they see her snoring while sleeping peacefully on her arms.

SMACK! "Wake up Serena!" Rei shouts after punching her in the head.

"What you do that for?" Serena cries.

"You were snoring!" Rei argues.

I don't snore, I'm a princess after all!" Serena replies.

"A princess, yeah right! You wouldn't be a princess even if you were born to be,"

"But I was born to be! And how dare you talk to me that way!"

The argument keeps going like this for hours, until the rest join in, which only makes it worse. This continues until night-time. But everyone exits the temple as best friends and head home. Just when Serena and Rini reach their home yard, the Sailor-communicator rings.

"Yes?" Serena responds.

"Quick come to the park!" Mina says and hangs up.

"You go to sleep and I'll take care of this," Serena says to Rini. Rini nods. Serena turns around and heads to the park, knowing this'll be another long night.

* * *

><p><em>So things finally start to happen in the next chapter...<em>


	3. Confrontation

_Author's Notes: So this time things start to happen and the tone gets a little darker._

_And like before_ _reviews are appreciated!_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3: Confrontation<p>

Houshite is walking around Tokyo, looking around the new, strange place. Her searching look memorizes everything around her: street layouts, buildings, valleys, every light source etc. Then she finds herself in the city park, which is quite empty, having only a big water-fountain in the middle of it. Houshite sees a lonely man sitting on the edge of that fountain, he seems sad and is crying.

"_Wonder what is troubling him? Should I ask about it?_" she is thinking, as she walks towards him. But midway, a sudden burst of anger inside her takes over her entire body and senses. The man is too worried about his own problems: "_I hope she is okay. The hospital will help her. She must be okay?_" and doesn't notice Houshite standing right in front of him. Until her hand suddenly wraps around the man's throat and lifts him in the air, so his feet can no longer reach the ground. Houshite is staring straight into the man's eyes, and she sees all the fear in them. The man sees the overflowing anger in Houshite eyes, as her grip tightens. And soon all the fear starts to fade away with his life. Soon the lifeless body of the man falls to the ground. As well Houshite starts to relax, until...

"Step away from him!" Houshite turns around, "I am the Sailor Soldier of love, Sailor Venus. And I will punish you in the name of love!"

Houshite sees a young girl, with long, blonde hair and a sailor uniform. As well as a white cat standing next to her. Houshite takes a deep breath, she won't be surprised again.

Mina was peacefully walking home, "Let's go through the park, Artemis." When she arrives at the park she sees a woman with beautiful, long black hair. She's wearing black long vest over some black tight clothes. But she is also choking a man. Mina jumps to bush and quickly calls the other Sailor Soldiers, and transforms into Sailor Venus. To her horror the man seems to be already dead when she announces herself.

Quite fast afterwards the other Sailor Soldiers appear beside her. Sailor Mars startles: "She has an enormous power!" and she starts the attack "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"

A direct hit... or is it.

"Huh! It just went straight through her!"

The mysterious woman smiles faintly: "You are too slow." Her smooth, velvety voice echoes throughout the park. Everyone's mouth drops open and fright fills their faces.

"She dodged that? How..." Mars is shocked.

A tiny smirk appears on Houshite's face, "_Too easy_."

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto Deadly Scream!"

BAM! The whole park shakes from the attack.

"Did we get her?" Neptune asks.

"No, you missed again," a voice says on the other side of the fountain, still with the smirk on her face.

"Mercury Bubbles!"

The entire park is filled by a deep mist.

"Jupiter Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Venus Love Chain Encircle! ...I got her!" Venus shouts. Immediately the mist clears. Houshite is still standing in the same place, this time with a burn mark on the ground below her. Sailor Venus on the other hand has her Love Chain Whip tangled around the water-fountain. Everyone, even Houshite, are looking a little embarrassed.

"There's no way we can beat her!" Uranus is already panicking.

"Yes there is!" Sailor Moon ensures and lifts up the Purity Chalice. Houshite's smirk turns into a more devious smile. Right after the transformation, two flashes of light blink through the park...


	4. The Past Catches Up

_The Author's Notes: So this time we learn a little bit more about Houshite and finally Queen Serenity step in the picture._

_And still reviews are appreciated._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4: The Past Catches Up<p>

Everyone is looking confused around them, "What just happened?" Mars asks.

Then they notice Houshite who is looking at the trees somewhere, and also a sword has appeared in her hand. Next their confusion turns to shock as they see a rose cut in two, slowly falling to the ground in front of Houshite. Uranus and Pluto turn their eyes at the trees as well and see a scared and confused Tuxedo Mask looking at Houshite, who is still smiling. When Sailor Moon gets grasp of the situation, she raises her Spiral Moon Rod above her. And in a flash, faster than anyone can blink, Houshite had run through the park to Sailor Moon jump over her, barely missing, and cut the Spiral Moon Rod in two. Fear fills everyone's bodies as they see the upper half of The Spiral Moon Rod fall before Sailor Moon. After covering from the shock, just enough to turn around, she sees Houshite in a ready attack pose.

But when Houshite attacks, something happens so unexpectedly that no one even realizes it. And when they do, they see Houshite on her knees, with her sword laying next to her. She's holding her head with her hands as if it was about to explode, and screaming like a tortured soul. Once she stops screaming she tips towards, but reaches out her left hand just in time to stop from hitting the ground. She is breathing heavily and is sweaty. She's obviously exhausted.

"_Damn you. I don't need you, so_ GO AWAY!" Houshite shouts. She realizes that the sailor girls are still staring at her, so she stands up and says: "You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over." Right after she disappears into the shadows of the night.

Sailor Moon faints as she changes from super to a normal Sailor Soldier. Everyone gathered around her worried just as always. When she regains consciousness, the first thing she hears are Mars' words: "You know, one of these times that might kill you." Mars sounds a bit worried, but also relaxed.

"Who was that woman?" Sailor Moon asks.

Houshite is running away from the park by jumping through the rooftops in the city. She has calmed completely. She is also thinking: "_Could she have been... No, she couldn't have been... Queen Serenity! Serenity should be long gone by now. No matter I will find out who she is, eventually."_

Her thoughts circle this for some time, until she gets around to her recently regained memories, from one thousand years ago:

* * *

><p>Houshite and Queen Serenity had once been close friends. They shared everything from meals to secret crushes. Although when they were friends Queen Serenity was still known as princess Serenity. One very ordinary evening, walking through the palace-gardens, Houshite shared her feelings that she had on a boy, with Serenity. She told her how they had been good friends for a long while and that she would maybe like something more. And told about her plans to ask him out on a "date."<p>

But on the crystal clear night she was supposed to do this, something came between this. She walking to the park in the middle of the gardens, with a fountain. And when she reached the park she saw something that crushed her heart. Princess Serenity kissing the boy, passionately. Houshite quickly turned around and ran as fast as she could away from the park, as far as she could.

Houshite could only keep her anger of Serenity's betrayal hidden for so long. As time passed Houshite and Serenity began to separate. Serenity started to spend more and more time with the boy and hatred started consuming Houshite. When the two got married and were crowned the king and Queen of the Moon Kingdom, Houshite had had enough.

This time her plans consisted of killing Queen Serenity and everyone who would come in her way. Finally the her past training would come in handy. On a silent and peaceful night, soon after the crowning, she stormed the palace. She easily slaughtered every guard she came across, her skills with a sword, as well as her agility and speed, were unmatched. That night the halls of the palace were soaked with blood. Until she got to the Royal bedroom. She walked in and saw Serenity sleeping, with a strange ball-shaped crystal hanging around her neck. Houshite raised her blade above Serenity, in order to strike.

"NO!" came from the door, it was the King. Both of them seemed a little surprised seeing each other. Houshite rushes at King holding her sword like a spear. The blood of the King quickly fills the floor of the bedroom.

The Queen had woken up, and is sitting on her bed horrified by what she sees: her old friend, standing next to the bleeding body of her husband, holding a blood tainted sword in her hand. Houshite declares: "You die next," and steps forward. After that one step a sudden bright light shines from the silver crystal on Serenity neck. Houshite is blinded and only hears the soft voice of Serenity: "For the crimes you have committed, I condemn you to a thousand year sleep. Until your heart is purified of the anger and hatred that consume it." The light grows brighter as Houshite's vision blurs.

* * *

><p>Houshite stops on the roof of a fairly small building. She turns her eyes at the beautiful night sky, as she lays down. "You were my best and only friend Serenity. Why did you double-cross me like that?" she keeps thinking as she slowly falls asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So next time we ease up the tone a little.<em>


	5. A Shared Table

_Author's notes: So sorry for the delay, but here is the next chapter._

_Again reviews__ are appreciated and they really do help me work and provide better stories._

_Anyway this time it's a little lighter on the mood side, I guess._

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5: A Shared Table<p>

Even after the battle last night, Serena, Darien and Rini are walking through the streets of Tokyo in the early morning. They walk into a small diner, that they visit every-so-often. Inside, the three order some beverages, but then they notice that every table in the diner is already taken.

"Darien, what do we do?" Serena asks.

But Darien has already figured out what to do. He saw a table with only one woman sitting in, so he heads to that table.

"Excuse me, miss. Could we sit here?" Darien asks politely.

No response, the woman just keeps staring out of the window, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

Darien asks again: "Excuse me, but could we sit here?"

And again no response. Serena starts getting mad: "Hey did you hear! My boyfriend asked you if we could sit here!" Serena screams so loudly that everyone in the diner looks at her. She turns all red from embarrassment.

"Let's just sit here then. I don't think she minds us," Darien says to Rini and the tomato-red Serena.

Early in the morning Houshite had suddenly woken up by the bright sunlight directly hitting her eyes. She immediately after felt hunger. "_That is right, I haven't eaten in a thousand years_." She jumped to the street that was filled with people. Houshite was surprised by the sight of so many people hurrying from place to place. But she needed to find a place that she could eat in. After a while of staring at the buildings on the opposite side of the street, she noticed that in the window of the building behind her people were eating and drinking. So she walked in, only to be blind sighted by the menu of foods and drinks she never had even heard of.

"What would you like to have?" a man behind the register asked.

Houshite just kept staring at the menu.

"Excuse me, but would you like to order something?" the man asks again.

Houshite startles and points at herself, confused. the man nods.

"What do you recommend?" Houshite asks overwhelmed by the menu.

"Well we have a special breakfast deal today; a cup of hot chocolate and a croissant."

"I will take that then," Houshite says, since she don't know what to order.

"Fine. Just find yourself a seat and I'll bring them when they are ready."

Houshite nods, still a little confused. She finds a good seat by the window. When the food is brought she quickly consumes the croissant, and drinks half of her hot chocolate in one zip, after which she screams.

"Miss it's hot so you should let cool down a little," one of the waiters notifies.

Oh, thank you," Houshite replies, she turns to look out of the window and recalls the battle last night with the sailor-girls. Before she knows some people come sitting next to her.

Darien still won't give up on the young lady and asks: "What's your name? My name is Darien and this is Serena and that is Rini." Still no reply. Then Darien sees a bracelet on the lady's left hand, on which she is leaning against. "Hou-shi-te," he reads.

Quickly the lady turns to look at him, everyone startles. "How do you know my name?" Houshite demands to know with a strict and somewhat scary voice.

"It said so in that bracelet of yours," Darien answers carefully. Serena looks at Houshite thinking "_She seems a little familiar_."

"Oh, right. The bracelet." Houshite replies. Next she notices Serena and stares straight at her eyes. Serena backs down a little after seeing the scary look in Houshite eyes.

"_She looks familiar. Could she be one of those sailor-girls I fought against last night_. Serena, eh?" Houshite asks.

"Um, yes I am," Serena is surprised by the question or rather a wonder.

"You know, you resemble a lot of my old friend. You could very well be sisters with her," Houshite says out of nowhere.

"What?" Serena asks, a little startled.

"Nothing. I got to get going. See you sometime, maybe," Houshite answers coldly and leaves the table.

"Wait what about your drink and the bill?" but Darien is too late.

"What a weird lady," Rini comments.

"Serena! What are you doing!" Darien shouts.

"What she left it here so it's not like I should let it go to waste, right?"

Yeah, but drinking other peoples leftovers is not good," Rini warns, but too late, "you surely are an idiot."

After an hour Darien, Serena and Rini leave the diner and go shopping on the district. they trying on dresses and the somewhat embarrassed Darien spends most of his hard earned money on them. Finally it gets late and the three head home with countless shopping bags. But on the way home Rini sees something in the park they just passed by, and runs of.

"Wait, Rini!" Serena and Darien Shout after her.

* * *

><p><em>Next week is again a lighter chapter, even though it is a little sadder, probably.<em>


	6. Real Friends

_Author's notes: So here be my next part. Enjoy!_

_And AGAIN reviews are appreciated!  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6: Real Friends<p>

Through the park trees Rini sees Houshite sitting on the edge of the fountain. She looks worried and sad and lays her head on her hands, which covers her face. Soon Rini notices tears dropping between her hands and fingers.

"I'll have to find out what's wrong," Rini decides just as Serena and Darien get to her.

"You can't run off like that Rini!" Serena raises her voice.

"Shh! Serena you have to be quiet," Rini hushes.

After leaving the diner Houshite wandered around the city a while, until she found herself in the park again. She relived the battle that took place last night. This time she concentrated on the details; the positioning of the enemy, the attacks, the words they said to each other, and all the while she became more certain that the girl she met in the diner was the so-called Sailor Moon. Also her anger towards Serena and Sailor Moon grew. "_Relax, relax. you can't let the anger overpower your senses again_," she kept thinking to herself, "_She could also be the daughter of Serenity, they look exactly alike._" Houshite struggles with all her will to suppress her anger, "_I cannot punish sons and daughters for their parents mistakes... If I do I'd be no better than them_." And with that, no matter how much she wanted to just gut Sailor Moon, she was able to suppress that feeling, because it was against her own principals.

It's already a late evening and a full Moon is shining on the sky. Houshite sits on the edge of the fountain and stares at the moon. All the good and bad memories resurface in her mind. no matter how hard she tries not to, she can't but think of the night of Serenity's betrayal. and before she knows she feels tears rushing to her eyes. Houshite lays her head on her hands and the tears come rushing out, like waterfalls.

But soon she feels someone standing close by and quickly raises her head. It's Rini from the diner, with an innocent and sympathetic look on her face.

"Are you okay? You can tell me if something is wrong. Don't worry I'm good at keeping secrets," Rini says sentimentally.

Before realizing it herself Houshite has started to talk: "Remember that old friend I mentioned earlier?"

Rini nods slowly.

Houshite continues: "The reason I'm weeping here all alone is because of what she did to me. There was this boy I liked a long time ago, of course I told her about it since we were best of friends back then. But she stole him from me, and I can't understand why." Tears start falling from her eyes again. "Oh, right your still a kid you don't probably get anything I'm saying. and why am I even talking to you. Must just be some weird hormonal imbalance or something," Houshite rambles.

"No, I do understand what you mean. And by what your telling me she doesn't sound like a good friend to me. Real friends would never betray one another," Rini comforts. "I could be your friend if you don't have anyone else."

Houshite looks at Rini, both surprised and confused, "You... would like to be my friend?" She asks carefully.

Rini smiles, "Of course!"

A careful smile lights up Houshite's face. Suddenly Serena and Darien run from the bushes.

"Okay, that's enough, we should be getting home already," Serena says to Rini.

A mild irritation now distorts Houshite's smile. She stands up and says: "I should be going as well."

She walks next to Serena and stops to say: "I'll see you later, Sailor Moon."

Everyone is startled and when they turn around, Houshite has already disappeared into the night.

* * *

><p><em>Next week we move forward and backward...<em>


	7. The Daughter of a God

_Author's notes: So time for more..._

_And don't be afraid to review.  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7: Daughter of a God<p>

Serena drops to her knees with a glassy look in her eyes. "H-how... did she know?" Serena keeps repeating.

Meanwhile Darien walks to Rini.

"What did you tell her? Did she hurt you?" Darien interrogates her.

"I... I didn't tell her anything about that! She just... and then I..." Rini almost weeps.

"Maybe you shouldn't have come and she wouldn't have found out about Serena," Darien hugs Rini.

"But you saw it as well! She was crying! I can't let people cry alone!" Rini cries.

"But what if she's a bad guy? Now she knows who Serena is and it's easy for her to just assassinate her." Darien tries to comfort her, poorly.

"She can't be a bad guy! She's my friend! I saw it in her eyes, she's not evil!" Rini yells.

"How do you know she didn't just trick you to get to us!" Darien argues coldly.

"No, no, no! She wouldn't do that! She told me her old friend betrayed her, she would never do the same!" Rini boldly argues back.

Suddenly Serena stands up, "_She was the one_. She was the one we fought against last night!"

"What? You sure?" Darien asks.

"Remember, the ninja lady last night who cut the Spiral moon Rod in two and who dodged all our attacks, and even sliced your rose to pieces." She says like it would've been obvious the whole time.

Right after Serena finishes her sentence a bright, pink light shoots down from the heaven. It lights a heart-shaped area on the ground in front of Serena and Darien. And as soon a man appears in the middle of it. The light disappears. the man looks around him a little bit and then turns to Serena and the others. Saying he was handsome would be an understatement. His strong figure, neatly combed hair, not to mention his white tux, could make any woman and even man fall in love with him. He raises he hand as a greeting to the frozen three. He opens his mouth and with a soft yet kind voice, like an angel's, he says: "Sorry to drop by like this. My name is Amor, have you by any chance seen my daughter?"

Amor waits patiently a little while, but as there is no reaction he asks again: "Excuse me but have you seen my daughter? Hello! Are you even alive?"

Then Darien raises his hand and stutters: "How... How'd you..?" as he points up towards the sky.

For a little while Amor looks confused, but he then gets what Darien meant: "Oh, you mean how I came from the sky. Well that's easily explainable. You see, I'm a god. To be accurate; the God of Love and Understanding. So my means of transportation differ from yours." Amor smiles.

"A... God... Of Love... and Understanding?" Serena repeats shocked.

"Yes," Amor replies, and gives a strange look at Serena.

"You said... that you were looking for your daughter?" Darien questions as words finally come to mind.

"Yes, that's right," Amor answers.

"What... What does she look like?" Darien continues.

Amor thinks a while and then answers: "She has long, silky black hair, and deep dark eyes and a smooth, velvet-like voice. And she is unforgettable."

Darien and Serena look at each other like they both would've just been hit with a baseball bat.

"She... she was a god? The daughter of the god of love?" Darien says with shock weighing every syllable.

"So you have met her," Amor says with a familiar smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em>Next time we'll travel to the past a little bit.<em>


	8. Mother

_Author's notes: So yup, I'm uploading again so enjoy._

_And still the reviews are appreciated.  
><em>

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8: Mother<p>

"Yes," Darien answers to the smirking Amor, "We have met her."

"That's right, she nearly killed us last night!" Serena shouts.

Amor smiles: "Heh, sorry about that, but there's nothing I can do about that, you know. She gets it from her mother. But do you know where she is or might be?"

Darien is confused by the innocence and relax nature of how Amor just said that, but he answers: "Last time we saw her, she was going in that direction." Darien points his finger at the direction behind Amor.

"Thank you," Amor bows politely, "See you later!" Amor disappears the same way as Houshite did a little while ago.

Meanwhile Houshite is walking down the streets of Tokyo thinking by herself: "_Maybe I should challenge the sailor-girls, since it would be a shame to just let them go like that..."_ She feels a strong presence behind her, like someone is following her. She swiftly turns around and pulls her sword out. "Dad!" She is surprised, but as quickly jumps toward this man and him with her sword. The man easily blocks the strike with his arm. Houshite puts her sword away looking satisfied.

"So it really is you. What are you doing here?" Houshite asks.

"Well nice to see you too, darling! It's always nice to be greeted by a sword attack. And how have you been?" Amor replies sarcastically. In respond Houshite smiles sarcastically.

"Anyway, I came here to warn you about your mom. She said that..." Amor mimics a woman's voice to the best of his ability, "I trained her to be as good as I was! and this is the way she repays me! I made her a ninja-assassin, goddess, with the ability the slay entire cities within hours! And what has she been doing for the past thousand years? Sleeping! That's what! I better go give the punishment for this." Amor ends his mimicry with an old-lady-like evil laughter. Houshite chuckles.

Houshite always did feel comfortable and relaxed when she was with her father. Ever since she was a child, she'd rather be with her father then her mother.

"Of course I tried to defend you by saying; it's not like you did it on purpose. But you know her, she insisted it was your own fault." Amor continues.

"That's not fair!" Houshite argues.

"Well after that there wasn't much I could do, You should know that by now. It's always death this and hate that and revenge all around, right?" Amor reminds.

Houshite's mother is Dahlia, the Goddess of Death and Hatred. She is mean, ruthless and merciless to everyone, even Houshite.

"You do know that if she heard you talking like that about her she'd definitely try to kill you?" Houshite on her turn reminds Amor.

"Hah, sure! But it couldn't be any more horrible than what she did to you:" Amor says.

When Houshite was little her mother used to her around the world to visit small villages, but that wasn't all. She gave her a sword and said: "This is your training, kill everyone you see without exception, and remember I'll time you." If Houshite wouldn't have been so scared of her mother she would never have done it. When she returned from the city, all covered in the blood of innocent people, traumatized, her mother only said to her you will have to do better next time. That's when Houshite bursted into tears and screamed: "I never want to do this again!" Her mother just laughed: "Stop crying! That's just pathetic and this was only the beginning of your training." After that Dahlia took her daughter to villages, to towns, to cities as training. Houshite times did improve but at the cost of thousands of innocent lives. By the time of her tenth birthday her father had had enough. He sent Houshite somewhere where Dahlia would never find her: the moon of Earth, somewhere safe from violence.

"Thanks for reminding me." Houshite says.

"Sorry, but look at the time, I got to go! See you later, hopefully!" Amor waves goodbye as he is ascends above the clouds. Houshite waves back with a smile, but is still worried about what's to come.


End file.
